The Photo Album
by Siriusly Loopy
Summary: Remus stumbles upon an old photo album while packing to go teach at Hogwarts. As he looks through the pictures, memories of the Golden Days of the Marauders begin to surface.


Remus sighed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Just a little oneshot that came to me the other day. Enjoy!

Remus sighed. He had been offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts only three days ago. He was very apprehensive about it – being a werewolf, who knew what would happen? – but Dumbledore seemed desperate, so Remus had accepted. Very reluctantly.

So, now he was packing up things that he would need at Hogwarts. He had his three robes, his shoes, a glass tank, and a few trinkets that he liked to keep for memorabilia. There were old pieces of parchment that had some of his old DADA notes on them, letters from his friends, a few gifts from his friends, and a photo album. He hesitated when he saw the photo album.

Remus gazed down at the album in his hands for a long while. He didn't remember all of the pictures that were in here; how could he? This album spanned every single one of his Hogwarts years, first through seventh. He knew that cut he had taken quite a lot of the photos, James and Lily had taken a few, and even Sirius had tried his hand at a couple photographs. Peter had always declined the offer, saying that he couldn't take a picture if his life depended on it.

They were all gone now. Not one of them was still here to laugh at all the stupid pictures they had taken. Only he was left. _But there is still Harry,_ he reminded himself. He didn't know if Harry would like these pictures, though. There were pictures of his parents, yes, but there were also pictures of Sirius Black, the man who was the reason that they weren't here for their son. Remus didn't know if Harry knew who his parents' friends were, but he had to recognize serial killer Sirius Black. Maybe it would be best if Harry never saw the pictures.

Out of curiosity, Remus opened up the old photo album. The first picture was of the Marauders as tiny first years in what they had dubbed the Marauders' Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. After the ride home during Christmas of first year, no one else had dared to use that compartment. James was laughing in this picture. Sirius was smiling and waving; he had been very quiet during his first year. And then there was Peter, nervously looking around at his friends as if awaiting a command. Every once in a while he would smile uncertainly at the camera. Remus, of course, was behind the camera and could not be seen.

The next picture was in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory right after their sorting. Sirius was watching James jump around on his bed with a small smile on his face. Peter was putting his things away in the bureau next to his bed. Remus was, again, behind the camera.

Remus skipped forward about five pages. Now they were in their third year. The Marauders were outside and sitting in the shade of a beech tree that they had called the Marauders' Tree. James was playing around with his "Snitched Snitch", named so by Sirius, who was now trying to catch the Snitch before James did, with no luck. Both of them were laughing hysterically. Peter was watching the both of them with an awed expression on his face. Remus was still behind the camera.

Remus skipped ahead six pages this time and stopped on a picture of a Quidditch match in their fourth year. The players were small, but it was easy to tell which was Sirius and which was James. They were the ones showing off the most. Peter was sitting next to Remus and therefore did not get in the picture this time.

A few more pages ahead there was a picture of a pillow fight in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory during their fifth year. They had rigged up a spell that allowed the camera to take pictures on its own, so in the picture you could clearly see all four of the Marauders jumping around on top of the beds and laughing.

Curious, Remus flipped to the last page of the album. His eyes widened as he saw the picture. It was the Marauders in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory in their seventh year. It had been the last day of school before they had to go out into the world as adults. James had decided to spend the night with them instead of in the Heads Dormitory. He and Sirius had brought along some bottles of butterbeer, enough to get them all pleasantly tipsy, and they had all had a little "Goodbye Hogwarts" party. It had been one of the best nights in Remus' life – they had all been laughing merrily as they talked about the pranks that succeeded, and the pranks that failed miserably (often the latter's results were more entertaining). It was the last time he had seen Sirius or Peter laugh like that, without inhibitions or worries or dark thoughts. _Or madness_, Remus thought morbidly.

With a snap, he closed the photo album and packed it away with the rest of his things. There were good memories in this photo album, golden times, and it was good to have something to remind himself that there was good in the world, despite all the bad.


End file.
